La vida te da sorpresas
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Creía que tenía todo, y que Alice se adueñaba del significado completo de esta palabra, hasta que la conoció a ella. O-S regalo para Romy ;


Disclaimer: tanto el Jazz, como el resto de personajes son propiedad de Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

Claim: Jasper, con personaje especial ;)

Summary: creía que tenía todo, y que Alice se adueñaba del significado completo de esta palabra, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Nota: este one-short va dedicado a mi grandisisisisísima amiga Romy, por su cumple (ok, me retrasé, pero aquí tienes tu regalo ^^) ¡Que te quiero fea! (Y espero que tu también a mí aunque sea una tardona en actualizar :S) jeje, y que espero que sigamos escribiéndonos por muuuuuuucho tiempo ;) Felices 17 amor.

Aclaración: post "Amanecer".

* * *

**La vida te da sorpresas**

_-Jasper POV_

Aquel prometía ser un gran día. Estaba nervioso, expectante, emocionado… ¡Y no sabía porqué!

Esta mañana todo el mundo andaba como loco por el instituto. En las primeras clases todos mis compañeros se movían inquietos en sus pupitres, incapaces de contenerse a si mismos, por algo que a mí se me escapaba. Por los pasillos los chicos se arremolinaban en pequeños grupos y cuchicheaban entre ellos (más de lo normal). Y yo estaba que me subía por las paredes debido a tan descontroladas emociones. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso y, como consecuencia, yo lo estaba el doble. Y encima mi propia incertidumbre por saber el porqué de su nerviosismo hacía que estuviese algo más que susceptible.

Corrí hacia la cafetería, sabedor de que allí se encontraba la única persona capaz de calmarme en aquel momento. La sala estaba llena de los mismos alumnos ansiosos así que no me sirvió de mucho. Me obligué a mi mismo a abstraerme del mundo y caminé hacia nuestra mesa. Me senté junto a mi pequeña Alice, besé su perfecta frente y cogí su mano izquierda, acariciando el dorso con mi pulgar.

Me miró y me sonrió, pero al momento su rostro cambió. Me observó fijamente, y alzó la mano para tocarme la mejilla, deshaciéndose así de mi agarre.

-Jasper, ¿estás bien?-siguió observándome y un rayo de comprensión cruzó su expresión.- ¡Oh! Es por todo el jaleo que hay formado por la llegada de la chica nueva ¿no? Estás nervioso por que todo el instituto lo está ¿verdad?

Le sonreí y asentí, aunque en realidad no hacía falta, ella ya sabía que llevaba razón.

-¿Qué chica nueva?- pregunté.- ¿Ese es el motivo de que todos estén tan nerviosos?

-Ajá. Supongo que se me olvidó comentarlo. Esta mañana tuve una visión de ella, pero no fue nada relevante. Simplemente la vi aquí en el instituto. No es como cuando vi la llegada de Bella.

Todos nos giramos a mirar a la aludida y esta se pegó más a Edward (si esto era posible), resguardándose bajo él. Todos nos empezamos a reír, incluido Edward. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día que Bella llegó a Forks. Ahora dos miembros nuevos se sentaban en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo: la propia Bella y Renesmee.

Me imagino a lo que se refiere Alice cuando dice que su visión sobre la chica nueva no era como cuando vio a Bella. Obviamente ésta no iba a calar tan hondo en nuestra familia…

-¡Mirad ahí llega!- casi gritó Nessie.

Yo me sobresalté, por el grito de Nessie, y por la expectación que se había formado en toda la cafetería cuando la puerta principal se abrió y entró "la nueva".

Me quedé estupefacto, sin palabras, asombrado. Aquella chica era, era, era diferente; era… tenía algo que me hacía sentir como que la conocía de antes. Su aire familiar me dejó estupefacto.

La seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba indecisa alrededor de las mesas de la cafetería buscando una en la que acoplarse. Finalmente se decantó por una frente a la ventana, con algunos de los alumnos de tercero, unas mesas más allá. Ni reparó en nosotros.

Yo seguí mirándola durante un rato, mientras ella comía y hablaba con los otros chicos, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Era guapa. Tenía el cabello de un color castaño caoba precioso, unos grandes ojos marrones, labios finos y pómulos marcados. Nos miramos fijamente durante largo rato, ambos inexpresivos, observándonos el uno al otro. Me concentré en ella y en sus sentimientos, y alcancé a sentir confusión, curiosidad y… ¿melancolía?

De modo que, ¿ella también sentía como si ya nos conociéramos?

Ella siguió sin apartar la vista mí, y finalmente fue Edward el que cortó nuestro contacto visual.

-Se llama Romy.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-La chica. Que se llama Romina, pero prefiere que le digan Romy.

-Eh… ¿Y por qué tendría que importarte?- estúpido hermano lee mentes.

-No por nada- me dijo mirándome con malicia.

Yo intenté no mirar, pero la curiosidad me pude y me vi a mi mismo girándome hacia la chica de nuevo. Ella seguía mirándome, pero esta vez sonreía. Así que Romy, ¿eh? Curioso nombre…

-Ve a hablar con ella Jasper, no deja de mirarte- saltó un muy estúpido Emmett.

-Es normal que le mire, es mi Jasper, y yo siempre elijo lo mejor.

Miré a mi pequeña duende, que me sonreía sentada a mi lado. La quería tanto…

No sabía que era aquello que había hecho despertar tal curiosidad en mí por aquella chica, ni tampoco lo que ella había visto en mí para sentir lo que sentía; pero nos quedaba todo un curso por delante para averiguarlo juntos…

* * *

_Fantasías al gusto de cada cual. Romy, imagínate lo que quieras ;) Te quiero, besos._

_-_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
